


Skinny Dipping

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dare, F/F, Skinny Dipping, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We just went skinny dipping and some assholes stole our clothes and towels so here we are sneaking our way back home, completely naked, trying to avoid people, and slowly getting horny as we stare at each other’s bare butts” AU</p><p> </p><p>I am very quickly becoming Bechloe trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

“I cannot  _ believe _ this,” Beca grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is like some scene in a stupid  _ movie _ .” She shivered, dipping deeper into the lake to try and keep warmer, the night air chilling her wet skin.

“Okay, so someone stole our clothes,” Chloe giggles, splashing at Beca, slicking her red curls back to her head. Beca glares at her.

“We’re  _ naked. _ We are a mile away from the house. There is a  _ huge _ party going on at the Treble house, which is between the lake and the house. And the Trebles  _ stole our clothes and towels! _ ” Beca shrieks.

“We don’t know it was them,” Chloe defends.

“Please,” Beca mumbles. “I break up with Jesse, then, a month later, the Bellas start getting pranked? And now, when I’m slightly drunk out of my mind, and you convinced me to try skinny dipping-”

“College is about experiencing new things, Becs,” Chloe reminds her gently. After her two year long relationship with Jesse went south at the beginning of Beca’s senior year (and Chloe’s fourth senior year), the redhead had insisted on getting Beca the  _ full _ college experience. Including drunken skinny dipping.

“Fine, fine, but don’t pretend that this isn’t Jesse and his idiot friends getting their childish payback,” she sneers, rolling her eyes at the sound of the Treble party in the distance. “How are we getting home?”

“We have to walk,” Chloe sighs. “And we should get going soon before it gets too cold. Don’t want hypothermia.” Chloe winks at Beca, pulling herself out of the lake and onto the dock. This is, of course, not the first (or second, or third, or even thirteenth) time that Beca had seen Chloe naked. She was  _ very _ confident, as she liked to tell everyone. This wasn’t even the first time Beca had seen Chloe naked and dripping wet. But when Chloe turns back to help Beca out of the water, Beca’s heart stops.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, her eyes tracing the lines of her muscles, her abs, her toned legs, and her biceps as she pulls Beca out of the water. Beca is careful to keep one hand in front of her… junk, and one arm crossed in front of her chest as they start walking. 

“Say something, Becs?” Chloe giggles.

“Car!” Beca squeaks, ducking behind a bush, yanking Chloe down with her as the car rolls past. “I hate this,” Beca grumbles, pulling leaves out of her hair, shivering. She takes the lead, not trusting herself enough to walk behind Chloe.

“I don’t mind it. Full moon’s nice tonight,” Chloe giggles. Beca whips around, narrowing her eyes as she finds Chloe unabashedly staring at Beca’s bare ass.

“Eyes up, Beale,” Beca snaps, but she can feel her face heating up. Actually, her entire body is starting to blush, and she knows Chloe can see based on her giggle.

“Car,” Chloe warns her, ducking behind a grove of trees as yet another car passes them by. Beca stumbles as she gets up, letting the hand across her boobs fall away. This time, she decides to let Chloe lead, no longer trusting Chloe not to stare at  _ her _ ass. They walk silently for a few minutes, and Beca can feel her blush spreading the longer she looks at Chloe’s ass. Pale, maybe even paler than Beca, but so round, and cute, and perfect. “I can feel you staring,” Chloe singsongs.

“Shut up. This is your fault,” Beca moans.

“My fault you’re staring at my ass? My, my, Ms. Mitchell. That sounds like victim blaming. Thought you were better than that,” Chloe teases, slowing to wrap an arm around Beca’s shoulder. Beca shivers, feeling their bare skin slide together. It’s like a spark of electricity, warming Beca up from the inside out.

“No, your f-fault we were skinny dipping!” Beca argues.

“You agreed,” Chloe shrugs.

“I was  _ drunk _ .”

“Two cheap beers? If that’s all it takes to get you drunk, you are one serious lightweight.” Beca flushes, always insisting she could hold her liquor, and torn between which claim to defend.

“Fine. But, if we get caught, or some stupid picture ends up on the internet, I am quitting school, shaving my head, and, and… moving to Kansas!” Beca explodes, pulling away from Chloe to save herself the torment of the mounting pressure between her legs.

“No need to be so dramatic, Becs,” Chloe muses. “Car.” They continue this game for another ten minutes, half of that time spent sneaking around the Treble house, avoiding drunken hookups on the front lawn, and frat boys whooping and doing keg stands.

“Finally,” Beca groans in relief, sprinting across the lawn toward the entrance to the Bella house. Thankfully, all of the girls were likely too drunk from pre-gaming to remember they were supposed to lock the door.

“It’s so dark,” Chloe whispers, following Beca into the house. “Kind of… romantic,” she hints.

“Dude,” Beca warns her, turning around to find Chloe walking closer, pinning her against the wall.

“I told you: college is all about  _ experiences _ ,” Chloe purrs. “Haven’t you ever thought about experimenting a little bit?” Beca whimpers, biting her lip to try and keep herself from lunging at Chloe.

“I’m not-”

“Never said you had to be,” Chloe interrupts. “But don’t try to tell me you aren’t turned on by me, Mitchell. Wet, naked, pressed up against the wall… You like this, don’t you?” Beca nods mutely, not trusting herself to speak in a normal octave. Before Beca can think through what is about to happen, Chloe’s lips are on hers.

And it’s not like Beca has never thought about this. In fact, she’s probably thought about this far too much for someone who vehemently denied being gay. So, yeah, when she feels Chloe’s lips on hers, Beca’s body reacts as it would in one of her fantasies. She grabs Chloe by the wrists, turning her around so that  _ she’s _ pinned up against the wall, and Beca bites her lower lip, dragging it out. Her lower half positively quivers (an embarrassing, but accurate description) when she hears Chloe’s breathy moan.

“Can I?” Chloe breathes in her ear, pulling away to nibble her earlobe.

“Mhmm,” Beca groans, and suddenly, she’s spinning, landing roughly on the staircase, and Chloe’s hands are working their way down her torso.

“Oh my god!” a squeaky voice interrupts. Hearing the interruption was like a bucket of cold water, and Beca sat up as straight as she stares at the intruder.

“Legacy,” Beca groans as the innocent freshman stands in the doorway, covering her eyes with her hands.

“I-I, um, sorry. I’ll j-just, um I’ll be going now,” she stutters, keeping her eyes covered as she stumbles into the kitchen. Chloe giggles.

“That was mortifying,” Beca groans. Chloe just smiles, pulling Beca to her feet. “You are insatiable, aren’t you?”

“It’s your fault,” Chloe teases, leading Beca up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. Not that it’s likely Stacie will be home tonight, but Chloe is all about being cautious. “That cute little ass of yours? And those  _ boobs _ ,” Chloe growls, shoving Beca down on the bed. “I can’t resist,” she shrugs.

“Sounds like victim blaming, Beale,” Beca teases her with words from earlier in the night.

“Oh, you are most  _ definitely _ not a victim,” Chloe grins, pinning Beca’s hands above her head.

“I’m okay with that,” Beca nods, letting Chloe take control. If she was being honest, she was kind of  _ hoping _ that skinny dipping might end in something like this. She’d have to remember to send the Trebles a thank you note in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts, comments, reviews, or views would be fantastic. Love you, angels!


End file.
